mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Koopa/Other appearances
Other appearances ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions Larry appeared in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. Just like in Super Mario World, Larry is the last Koopaling to be fought. Before battle, Larry traps Luigi in a barrel and shoots a fireball at him with his tennis racket. Behind Luigi is a Bob-omb which the player must avoid the fireball hitting the Bob-omb. If done successfully, the fireball hits Larry and gets angry, whilst the gate opens for Mario to pass by. Then, the player can now engage in battle with Larry. In battle, Larry has 550 HP, 110-150 POW, 145 DEF, 92 SPD & 800 EXP (600 HP, 115-160 POW, 170 DEF, 95 SPD & 850 EXP in the Japanese version), and his attacks involves him spitting fire (like the other Koopalings), playing tennis and spinning attacks. Larry's battle also involves a Time Bob-omb. After being defeated, a portal opens up, allowing the player to access Fawful. In the 3DS remake, Larry plays the same role before, just with added dialogue. In battle, he now has 980 HP, 160 POW, 137 DEF, 88 SPD and 850 EXP. Also, Larry's spinning attack has now changed; Instead, he now goes into his shell, just like Roy. Also, his Time Bob-omb is now set to 5 turns instead of 8 turns. ''Mario Kart 8/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Larry Koopa is appears in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as a playable character along with the Koopalings. This also marks the first time Larry Koopa is playable in a Mario game, and his first time making a spin-off appearance. His emblem is represented complementary to Bowser and Bowser Jr. with a face of himself colored light blue. Larry's opponent is Lemmy vice versa. On Time Trials, a Staff Ghost Nin★Yuya. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the same staff ghost as the 150cc staff ghost improved its time. The 200cc Staff Ghost, Nin★Elena used Larry for DS Tick Tock Clock. Non-canonical appearances ''Mario is Missing! Larry Koopa is in the PC and NES version of the ''Mario is Missing!. He made his debut on a non-canon game as a boss. In order to defeat him the player must stomp his head a few times. In the PC version the player must fire to defeat him. ''Hotel Mario In ''Hotel Mario, Larry Koopa, along with the rest of the Koopalings and Bowser return as antagonists in the game. In this game, Larry is a boss fought in his own hotel, Larry's Chiliton Hotel, with the words "Larry's Cave Hotel", and "This mine is mine", which is written on the entrance. In battle, Larry attacks by using bombs as bowling balls, but just like the other Koopalings, close all doors and the boss is defeated. Larry's Chillton Hotel is apparently an icy cave. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Larry appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an alternate costume for Bowser Jr., a newcomer. Bowser Jr. is the only character not to have any different color schemes but different characters like the Koopalings. Larry receives similar dialogues like the Koopalings on Palutena's Guidance. Larry was states by Pit that he has a strong resemblance to Bowser Jr. while Viridi had mentioned that Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings' relationship remained a mystery. This resulted Pit to sympathize them as Palutena tells him that it is "sweet of him" but not conducive on taking the Koopalings down. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Larry is a veteran in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an alternate costume for Bowser Jr. along with other Koopalings. Neither Bowser Jr. or the Koopalings appeared in the World of Light cutscene, but it has been known that they were one of the fighters to be caught onto Galeem's light beams and imprisoned by Dharkon. Only Larry was cloned by Dharkon which the Puppet Fighter of Larry appeared as a minion of Bowser for the Kangaskhan spirit. He does not appear on the board, but Bowser Jr. can be found at the Triforce of Power on two alternate paths. References Category:Subpages